


[Vid] I Wanna Dance With Somebody

by KatieGeeks (LovelyPoet)



Category: Strictly Ballroom (1992)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyPoet/pseuds/KatieGeeks
Summary: Scott is figuring it out...





	[Vid] I Wanna Dance With Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> Song: I Wanna Dance With Somebody - Fall Out Boy
> 
> Made with Adobe Premier Pro.
> 
> My first vid in over a decade. The idea hit while thinking about the Whitney original of the song, then Fall Out Boy released their cover, and I realized how well the beats worked... and more hours than I care to admit later, here we are.


End file.
